


Dating Steve Rogers

by avengerswitch (izmsillva)



Series: How it is like to date the Avengers [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, mentioned avengers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7743967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izmsillva/pseuds/avengerswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanons for how it is to date Captain America</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven’t written anything in a while but I had some time today & decided to give this a try, I actually had a lot of fun writing it. I also have written one for Bucky and am working on one for Sam, if you feel like it, tell me your thoughts? I kinda tried to make it different than anything I’ve read around here before. I’d appreciate feedback a whole lot

\- Training sessions together

  
\- Snuggling up on the couch to watch tv shows

  
\- The other Avengers made a group bet to when you would get together

  
\- Nat and Clint obviously won

  
\- Helping him through his PTSD

  
\- Making fossil & museum jokes

  
_“Do you have anything against old things”?“_  
 _"Clearly I don’t since I’m banging a fossil and stuff.”_

 

\- Showing him some music you enjoy

  
\- Him always bringing you coffee home when he gets back from his morning runs with Sam and Bucky

  
\- Date nights

  
\- Acting like an old married couple

  
\- Slapping his ass

  
\- Trying your hardest to leave marks on him (scratches, love bites, etc) but he heals too fast

  
\- He returns the favor; you are not so lucky on not getting marked later receiving many knowing looks from your friends.

 

\- He knows all your weak spots

  
\- Calling him ‘Captain’ in a teasing way

  
- ~~(also being low key kinky)~~

  
\- Kissing his jawline

  
\- _“You should grow a beard.”_

  
\- Sweet touches; a hand on the small of your back; forehead kisses; intertwining fingers.

  
\- Being worried about each other when going to missions separately

  
_“And hey, Rogers! Come back to me will you?”_  
 _“Yes, m'am._ ”


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More headcanons for dating Steve Rogers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a part one for this a few months ago but there’s still so many ideas that I have about this man. So here’s a part two.

  * Although he's no big on PDA, cheek and forehead kisses are a must 
  * Taking long baths together after a long day of work, he'd get in the tub behind you and you would lay on his chest, enjoying each other's company, drinking wine and chatting calmly 
  * The Team (specially Natasha) often mocks the both of you by saying you are like an old married couple
  * Being tucked up in bed side by side, leaning against each other, either of you reading a different book
  * Being worried about each other when you go on solo missions, and that crazy feeling of relief like the weight of the world just came out of your shoulders when either of you come home and get reunited
  * Playfully slapping his ass
  * Lazy morning sex 
  * Passionate sex
  * ~~kinky sex~~
  * okay but i have this headcanon that Steve wouldn't actually plan on asking you to marry him (not that he doesn't love you or want to spend the rest of his life by your side, BUT I don't think he'd ever know when would be the right time, so when you're fighting a particularly complicated battle (those moments like in Age Of Ultron) when everybody is pretty sure you're all going to die, it would be in that moment he'd propose. He wouldn't ever realize what he was doing, being kind of impulsive but at the same time he have spent countless hours before that thinking about his future with you. You'd be so taken back by him but you'd just plainly say yes and proceed to scream at him in the middle of fighting about how horrible his timing was. 
  * +bonus points if you get Thor to 'marry you' midway through the battle (Pirates Of The Caribbean style) 
  * And then after the whole thing is over and you're back at the compound, bruised but alive, he'd take you to the roof, where you could see the most beautiful view of whole facility and he'd get on one knee as the sun rises and propose to you (for real now).



**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
